<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graduation by Yuaki1707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653990">Graduation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuaki1707/pseuds/Yuaki1707'>Yuaki1707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Gift, How Do I Tag, Implied Pairing, Implied Romance, M/M, hinted romance - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuaki1707/pseuds/Yuaki1707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou and Fubuki reflect on their time at the Academy on the night of their Graduation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale &amp; Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/gifts">Bitway</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Firstly, to the receiver of this fic with this great idea: I hope you like it and I did your prompt justice! I tried my best to follow the summary you had written. It's my first time writing this pairing, but I hope you still enjoyed it and that I got their characterisation right.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Graduation</p><p> </p><p>The full moon lit up the night, its reflection swimming in the dark water below. The lighthouse highlighted the lone figure underneath it, the student gazing out to the gentle waves.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought I’d find you here,” Fubuki said softly. He didn’t want to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere that had become an escape for the two of them. This was where they could be open and honest with no judgement.</p><p> </p><p>Ryou didn’t move as Fubuki joined him underneath the lighthouse. He welcomed his friend’s warmth and comforting presence. Ryou wasn’t big on affection, but Fubuki had never given up and his continued insistence had brought down Ryou’s wall around his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss this place,” Fubuki confessed and Ryou nodded in agreement. Ryou didn’t care much about semantics or nostalgia, but this place had become a comfort to him over the years. Although, part of that had also been because Fubuki had always been next to him...not that he’d ever admit that. Fubuki would never let him live it down and the teasing would be relentless.</p><p> </p><p>“You should be saying your goodbyes, shouldn’t you? I’m sure your sister will miss you.” Ryou wasn’t the only one who enjoyed Fubuki’s presence, after all. His fangirls had been crying and following him around all day, snapping pictures, getting autographs and hoping for a kiss. Ryou knew that wouldn’t happen; Fubuki liked his fans, but he didn’t love any of them.</p><p> </p><p>“So should you. You left without saying anything and once your brother stops being distracted by Juudai, he’ll be looking for you. I already talked with Asuka and the others. You’re the only one I haven’t had a chat with yet. You didn’t think I’d let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. I knew I couldn’t stop you from that, but I’d rather do it here than in a giant hall with too many voices and your incessant fangirls trailing after you.” Ryou knew Fubuki’s stubbornness wouldn’t subside until he had accomplished his intention.</p><p> </p><p>Fubuki laughed and Ryou enjoyed listening to the sound. It was a genuine laugh that not many were able to get from Fubuki, and Ryou prided himself on being a part of those select few...another thing he’d never tell Fubuki, to escape the teasing that would never cease.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s weird to think this will be our last night. No more classes or exams. The graduation ceremony is done as well. Just the party tonight and then we’ll be leaving the island tomorrow. I’m going to miss this place. Are you, Ryou?” Fubuki sounded wistful as he watched the gentle waves crash against the rocks, keeping an eye on his friend for his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I won’t. The place doesn’t matter to me...but the friends I made, I suppose I’ll miss them a bit. I know this place was just a part of the journey and it’s time for our next step. Although, the lighthouse has grown on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Fubuki smiled at Ryou’s reluctant admittance, but was glad Ryou trusted him with his confession. Ryou had grown a lot since they came here, not just as a duellist, but more so as a human being. He’d created bonds he had never expected and taken part in adventures he’d never thought possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Just your friends and the lighthouse, huh? What about <em>your </em><span>fangirls? No special lady to say goodbye to?” Fubuki teased, although he already knew the answer. Ryou snorted, the question was ridiculous, but he should’ve expected it from Fubuki.</span></p><p> </p><p>“The most special lady I have in my life is your sister, and you already know that I see her as no more than that. I don’t need fangirls and I never wanted them to begin with. I don’t thrive off of their attention the way you seem to.”</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hey, no need to be jealous. There’s enough Fubuki to go around for everyone,” Fubuki joked. Ryou’s t</span><span>iny</span><span> smi</span><span>le </span><span>as a result was worth it.</span></p><p> </p><p>There was silence after that, the boys comfortable in each other’s presence and feeling no need to break it. They took the time to take in their surroundings and memorise this moment. It would be a long time before they’d ever see it again, considering the multiple offers both of them have already gotten to begin their careers beginning tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s something I want to tell you before we leave tomorrow,” Ryou said quietly. Fubuki glanced at his friend and saw the hesitant yet determined face, still gazing out to the water.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can tell me anything,” Fubuki replied. Ryou nodded and smiled lightly, but the hesitation was still present in his expression.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I...There’s a reason I never had a girlfriend. It wasn’t just because I was focused on being a great duellist. I...I’</span><span>m not attracted to</span><span> girls. </span><span>I like guys.</span><span>” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>F</span>
  <span>or once in his life, Fubuki was at a loss for words. He feels idiotic for having missed all the signs that were obvious now that Fubuki knew the truth. Ryou’s avoidance of double dates that Fubuki had set up with fangirls. Ryou throwing away all Valentine’s Day cards without reading them and passing on the chocolate to Fubuki and Asuka. Ryou never making a move on any girl on White Day. Ryou never talking about ideal types or girls he’d like to date during Obelisk Blue’s Boy’s Pyjama Party (not that any of the boys would ever admit to calling it a Pyjama Party).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fubuki had always thought that Ryou was just too focused on duelling and being the best that he didn’t have time to look at girls or spend time with them outside of class. Now </span>
  <span>everything made sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>You know I don’t care, right? You can like whoever you want, as long as they treat you right!” Fubuki gave Ryou’s should a firm pat, trying to reassure his friend that everything was still fine between them.</span></p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Ryou’s smile was genuine and the hesitation had left his body. He was relieved of how easily Fubuki had accepted him.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Although I wish you would’ve told me sooner! I can’t believe I kept rambling to you about the girls from Obelisk Blue when we could’ve been talking about how hot Edo looks in his suit! Not to mention that it matches his hair colour and really brings out his eyes. He’s so sexy and his confidence makes him even sexier, you know?” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Wait...you like guys!? Since when?!” Ryou lost his composure, completely dumbfounded at this new revelation. </span></p><p> </p><p>“Since I can remember. But since I like girls too, it’s easier to just talk about them since it’s considered ‘normal’, you know? I didn’t mean to keep it from you, it just became a habit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does your sister know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she does. She found out years ago by accident when she came into my room without knocking and saw me kissing a guy. She was scarred from seeing her brother kiss someone, but she couldn’t care less about the gender.” Fubuki smiled fondly at the memory; his sister was amazing and he loved her endlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>You’re actually the first person I’ve told,” Ryou confessed quietly.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’m honoured.” Ryou accepted the side hug that Fubuki gave him, leaning into the warmth of Fubuki’s body. </span><span>Ryou was glad that his friend was still fine with this kind of physical affection, and that their relationship hadn’t changed. Actually, it might even make them closer now.</span></p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but I need to know! Who are you crushing on? Is it Edo? Or maybe Juudai? Or maybe you could have a thing for Johan, although you don’t know him that well yet. Although you don’t need to know them to feel attracted, so I guess it’s still a possibility,” Fubuki mused and enjoyed the exasperated look on Ryou’s face, as well as the reddening ears and cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>R</span>
  <span>you wished he could stop Fubuki’s teasing, but he knew there was no end to it. It was a small price to pay to watch Fubuki’s eyes light up. </span>
  <span>Still, he’d never tell Fubuki about his crush, even now that a barrier between them had been lifted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fubuki did not need to know that Ryou’s crush was standing right next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>